1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for a piping or an irrigation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for an underground irrigation system that delivers a pressurized fluid to surrounding soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Irrigation technology has become increasingly important for growers of crops or other vegetation, especially in geographic locations where water is at premium due to drought or other circumstance where water is limited. Above-ground irrigation can not only cause waste of water from spray at non-ideal locations (e.g., a sprinkler that deposits water on top of objects that do not require watering) or that cannot be positioned appropriately to irrigate the precise vegetation intended, but also suffers from water or fluid loss due to wind, run-off, evaporation, and other environmental conditions. Particularly as water becomes a more precious resource and as world population increases with food supply shrinking, it has become even more important for irrigation to be more efficiently performed.
A system is desired that efficiently delivers water or other fluids, with or without additional elements, such as air or nutrients, directly where it is needed most by vegetation and without the above-mentioned drawbacks or waste. Such a system would desirably be configured to deliver water, without significant waste, to the roots of desired vegetation and promote growth with as little wasted water and/or other nutrients as possible. The system would desirably be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install at commercial or residential locations.